


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Off-World, Pining, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you do to keep your linguist warm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amy and Snowdrop for the beta -- as always -- you girls save the public from some pretty grueling errors *g* and to the Heartsisters for the general cheering *g*
> 
> Originally written for the SAC2004, but I ended up offering a different story and since Amy has been nagging me for snowfic for the longest time, who am I to turn her down?
> 
> No Michelin Men were harmed during this production

A snowball hit the white snow a few arms' length from where Daniel stood. He didn't even turn to look at his attacker.

"Bored?" he asked without taking his eyes from the DHD as he dialed again, watching the wormhole burst to life.

Jack sighed as he went to the MALP to switch on the camera. "Oh yeah, caught on a cold planet like this isn't exactly my idea of an ideal Christmas."

 _\- Colonel?_

Jack plastered on his most sincere smile. "General. Any chance we can come back some time soon? It's getting a bit cold here." Maybe he should suggest gating to somewhere a little warmer? Like the Land of Light, maybe?

 _\- I know this is a bad time to be stuck off-world, Colonel, but it's no better here at the SGC. The wormhole is still unstable, and Major Carter is working all hours to get it to work again._ The static crackle broke the transmission for a moment as if to support the General's words.

Daniel came to his side and leaned forward to let the camera focus on him. "Maybe we should 'gate to somewhere a little warmer?" he suggested.

 _That might be a bad idea, Dr. Jackson. We think we've found the reason for the problem, and it wouldn't be a good idea to go through the 'gate until we're absolutely sure._

"Sir?" Jack asked.

Another voice, Carter's, broke through the static. _\- Sir? It seems the problem has spread to your 'gate, and unless I can recalibrate it all from here, you're going to have to take the DHD apart and do it from your side._

Jack shared a worried look with Daniel. Sure, neither of them were complete idiots, but fiddling with Ancient technology just didn't seem all that wise.

 _\- If we're lucky, you won't have to touch a thing, but I would advise against using the 'gate, sir._

Jack sighed deeply. And here he'd been hoping to gate to somewhere warmer as well. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered to Daniel.

 _\- Colonel, would you be going back to the village or camping out at the 'gate?_

Hammond's question tore Jack back to the white world around them. "We have plenty of supplies for a couple of days, probably even a week if we can hunt down some of the smaller prey around here. The village is a few days' trek from here," Jack admitted. He would prefer to camp down and stay near the 'gate instead of going back to the village where they'd been staying, waiting on the final approval of the treaty the SGC had landed themselves. Fair, they could have done it without sending him and Daniel, but Daniel had gotten to know a couple of people there when they'd first visited, and Jack hadn't exactly fought the idea of going along with his friend to get the final signature.

 _\- It's your call, Colonel._

"We'll set up camp somewhere near the 'gate, sir," he agreed and ignored the groan from Daniel. Well, this wasn't exactly his idea of a fun Christmas either.

 _\- We'll keep in touch, Colonel,_ Hammond sighed. Jack nodded as the gate winked out.

"I'd hoped we'd have no more nights in the tent here," Daniel sighed.

"Yeah, I know -- saying it's as cold as a well-digger's ass doesn't even cover it," Jack agreed.

Daniel snorted. "And just how cold is a well-digger's ass?" he asked as they moved toward the boulders.

"Positively tropical compared to this," Jack said as he rubbed his gloved hands together. Jack stomped to get his circulation going as they walked. The snow was hard under the powdery upper layer, and an idea struck him.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" Daniel replied as he pulled the hood of his jacket a little lower.

"Ever built an igloo?" Jack asked as he stomped again to check the hardness of the snow. It creaked under his boots, but it was hard until they got to the boulders near the forest.

"That'd be a no," Daniel admitted, and Jack felt the curious glance that was thrown his way.

"With this planet's rotation, we've got at least seven hours worth of daylight left." Jack frowned as he concentrated on remembering what he had learned years back.

"And you know how to do this?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrow, white rimmed, Jack noticed. It almost gave Daniel a soft angelic look... well, unless one knew the man like Jack did. No matter what people thought about Daniel, the man was no angel -- then again, nor was Jack.

Took one to know one.

"I know how to do this, and we'll have it finished well before night if you help me." Jack leaned against one of the boulders, watching Daniel rub the ice off his eyebrows. With the igloo, maybe they wouldn't have to cuddle as closely as they had the previous night. Not that Jack minded, not at all; it was actually the opposite. That was the true nature of the problem.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Just tell me what to do," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting a little, and there was a glint to the blue eyes that pushed Jack's internal warmth up a notch or two.

"We've got the tools we'll need on the FRED, and the rest we can easily substitute."

"I'd say let's get to it then," Daniel agreed. "The work will at least help us keep warm."

Jack grinned and started listing what they'd need.

  


* * *

The last of the blocks were in place, and Daniel was busy filling cracks, as Jack had dug the entrance free of snow. The sounds from outside were muffled as he worked the inside of the small dome, smoothing the snow. His gloves were nearly drenched, and his fingers were getting painfully cold. He didn't want to change into the extra pair he had in his backpack before he'd finished the last of the smoothing.

With a last check, he was finally happy about his work. The better the work he did now, the better the dome would keep out the cold. Heck, even with the cooking, it would only strengthen the thing. During the night, any snow that would have melted with the cooking inside would freeze solid. As an afterthought he pushed his knife through the snow wall to get a little ventilation. Couldn't hurt.

Laying his gloves out to dry, Jack grabbed the dry pair along with the ones from Daniel's backpack and crawled back outside. The waning daylight cast an eerie light over the white world around them. The only dark splotches were the boulders to their left and the forest a little beyond that.

Rubbing his hands together to get the circulation going before putting the gloves on, Jack went around the dome to find Daniel.

"Just about done," Daniel told him with a tired smile.

Jack blew into his hands as he silently squashed the urge to grab Daniel and 'warm' him up a little. He wondered what deity he had pissed off to earn a crush on his friend the size of a planet. Daniel was not exactly making it any easier. He seemed so relaxed around Jack, who had to be careful what he said and did when Daniel was near.

It was so easy to just forget for a moment that there was nothing but friendship between them and let go, reach out for Daniel during an evening on the couch or while sharing a tent with the man. Until now, Jack had been able to keep a lid on it, but someday it wouldn't work any longer. At least it seemed Daniel's mind would not go there, or he would have figured Jack out a long time ago.

Jack was thrown from his contemplations as Daniel's cold fingers closed around his, rubbing the red skin briskly to warm it up. The cold skin-to-skin contact seemed almost scalding, and Jack fought down the impulse to pull his hands away. Daniel was his friend, not some stranger. He was Jack's partner in crime, his confidante and sometimes, Jack wondered, perhaps even his anchor to sanity as well.

With an almost guilty smile, Daniel finally let go, and Jack quickly pulled on the dry gloves and handed over the pair he had brought out for Daniel. They shared a small smile as they set about getting a few supplies transferred from the FRED to their igloo. Sleeping bags were unrolled, and it wasn't long before they were happily hidden from the cold in their new 'home', warming water for coffee and eating a few MREs.

"Not exactly my idea of a wonderful Christmas," Jack agreed as they sat, both warm inside their sleeping bags, finally feeling heat seeping into their tired and cold bodies.

"I didn't really have much planned anyway, but I'd have liked to be at home in front of the fire or something."

Jack grinned. "My fire, huh?"

Daniel answered easily with one of his own smiles. "I was supposed to come over on Christmas day, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I've been looking forward to that," he admitted. "Warm eggnog, crackling fire."

"I guess we're short a few things, but in the end?" Daniel took a sip of his coffee, warming his hands on the sides of the cup.

"Yes?" Jack leaned back, feeling a little lazy as the slow heating of his body made him a little sleepy.

"I guess the setting isn't as important as the company." Daniel's voice had dipped into a low, warm timbre. Jack looked at him, suddenly not as sleepy as he had thought he was. Daniel did not meet his eyes, simply continued to study whatever it was that was so interesting at the bottom of his cup.

"Yeah, though we're gonna miss the SGC get-together," Jack said lightly, wondering if his hearing was playing tricks on him.

Daniel laughed softly as he continued his search for the meaning of life in his coffee. "Let's just hope we're home before that. I'm not too fond of the cold."

Jack finished his coffee, then lay down. "It's nice and cozy in here," he argued.

Daniel finally looked up, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah... it's really a lot warmer than I expected."

"But you're still cold?" Jack asked, partly hoping Daniel would say yes so they'd have an excuse to cuddle up.

Daniel stared at him for a long time, a furrow forming between his eyebrows that almost mesmerized Jack.

"It's not that bad," he admitted.

Jack wasn't entirely sure that he was really picking up on the slightly disappointed tone.

"Let's get some sleep," Jack finally suggested. Wishful thinking and old Colonels wasn't the best combination, and no one could hold him responsible for whatever dreams he might have while asleep, right? Right.

For a moment it looked as if Daniel wanted to say something, but with a minute shake of his head, he seemed to change his mind.

"Yeah, sure... See you in the morning, Jack."

While Jack pushed himself deeper into the sleeping bag and reached out to turn off the flashlight, he was aware of Daniel's eyes on him. Even in the dark he felt as if Daniel's gaze was drilling holes in all his defensive walls. Was he fooling himself when he thought that Daniel would never know, never find out?

Jack expected sleep to elude him, his thought churning around in his mind, but eventually he slipped into a dream-filled sleep. Oh yeah, it was probably a good thing that no one could court-martial him for his dreams.

  


* * *

The next day offered no new ideas for getting home, and Jack was beginning to fear they might actually have to take the DHD apart to figure out what was wrong. Unfortunately, neither of them had Carter's expertise, and for the first time, in probably ever, Jack wished he still had the knowledge of the Ancients. He'd done a schematic of the damned thing, for cryin' out loud... Talk about getting forgetful with old age.

 _\- I'm sorry, Colonel, we're still working on it._

Hammond's words were far from enough to get his hopes up, and Jack could see that Daniel was feeling the same way. Not that they didn't trust their friends with the task of getting them home, but if they had to spend time in 'Winter Wonderland', Jack would prefer it to be Colorado instead of PX3-799.

As per unspoken agreement, Jack spent the early morning setting a few snares, and a check in the late afternoon yielded a nice additional source of protein. It was something akin to a snowshoe hare back on Earth and Jack quickly skinned it and left the waste nice and far from their camp. Sharing with the few predators of this place was fine, but there was no reason for tempting them too close to their temporary home.

Maybe if this turned out to take much longer, they should seriously think about trekking back the village.

When he returned to the igloo, Jack made sure to put the meat in a container outside. They had a nice large freezer outside since the temperature was still very low, and as long as the container was fully sealed off, there should be no problems whatsoever. Jack sighed deeply. the days *were* a few hours longer here than back on Earth, and it was seriously messing with his inner clock.

Needing a little distraction, he set about finding Daniel. It didn't take him long to find the other man perched on top of a boulder, a book in his hands and enjoying the bright sunshine, soaking it up like a lizard on a hot rock.

Daniel slid down when he saw Jack approaching. Stuffing the book inside his jacket, he tilted his head to the side.

"The hunter returns successfully," he stated as his eyes scanned Jack quickly.

Jack wondered if Daniel had expected him to get hurt while hunting or... Jack drew in his breath and decided to do a little testing.

"Yeah -- we get a little snow bunny for extra meat tonight."

Daniel grinned and shook his head as he started walking back toward their igloo.

Jack would never fully understand why he stooped and gathered the loose snow to form a snowball. As snowballs went, it was rather pathetic, but it was solid enough to fly and hit his intended target. However, the snow was loose enough to find its way down the back of Daniel's jacket when it hit the back of his head.

Stopping dead, Daniel slowly turned around.

Jack wasn't sure what face to put up. Was he sorry? Not really. Did he have a death wish? After this, he realized that the answer might be a 'yes'. It struck him as he turned tail and ran that even in the face of their problem with returning home, they were acting surprisingly carefree and juvenile. Well, he was juvenile, Daniel was just... easy.

It was difficult to run across the frozen snow; here and there his boots would go dangerously close to breaking through. If the snow were hard enough, he could theoretically hurt his legs pretty badly.

Jack's escape was short-lived as the heavy frame of his friend hit him squarely between the shoulders, taking the both of them down. It wasn't easy wrestling around to meet his opponent when both men were laughing as hard as they were.

"Jack, just how old are you?" Daniel gasped out between the bouts of laughter.

Jack chuckled and finally gave up, breathlessly relaxing back into the snow. He could see the edges of the snow at the corners of his eyes. The frozen surface had broken under the impact of their combined weight and the force of their fall.

Daniel's hood had fallen down over his head, framing his flushed face. The glasses were slightly askew and Jack held his breath for a moment. When it all came down to the basic things in life, this was all he wanted.

"Jack?" Daniel seemed to sober quite quickly and Jack just shook his head, smiled a bit and slipped his arms up and around Daniel's waist as much as he could. Damn, in this winter gear it felt like they were two Michelin men trying to mate.

The smile that slowly spread on Daniel's face was like the sun breaking out behind dark clouds. Jack grinned helplessly. Daniel seemed to do to him what no one had ever achieved. Either that or he was quickly becoming a sap in his old age.

A cold glove came up to stroke along Jack's cheek, the powdery snow covering it melting against his warm skin. The coolness of it made him shiver. Or maybe it was knowing that Daniel was on the same page as he was.

"Merry Christmas," Jack mumbled as he watched Daniel's lips part and the tip of his tongue flickering out to wet dry lips.

"Mmmm," Daniel hummed as he leaned as close as he could, their lips barely touching. "Jack?" The name was the barest whisper against Jack's lips.

"Yeah?" Jack breathed out, idly wondering if he was dreaming it all. The eerie whiteness of the world around them, the heavy weight of Daniel on top of him.

"I've been a good boy," Daniel began, ignoring the ill-suppressed snort from Jack. "So what do you say we go inside our humble abode, zip the sleeping bags together, and I get to open an early Christmas present."

"I don't know," Jack said as his grin widened. "Are you sure you've been a good boy?"

"Well... I can be bad if you want me to," Daniel whispered huskily, his lips again brushing lightly over Jack's. "If I can have an early present to ...unwrap, then it's only fair you get the same."

"Come to Santa, Baby," Jack breathed, completely mesmerized by the blue eyes and the slowly spreading fog on Daniel's lenses from the heat of their combined breathing.

Daniel raised an eyebrow but did not comment Jack's choice of words. "I take it that was a yes."

"Affirmative," Jack grinned.

The heavy weight lifted off Jack, and Daniel gave him a hand up. For a moment they just stood there, Daniel with a silly smile that Jack was sure he was mirroring himself.

"I guess asking 'your place or mine' is redundant," Daniel said before he turned and started walking back to their igloo.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed as his mind supplied him with images of what he would find under the 'wrapping' of his gift. Shaking his head he tried to clear it. What the hell was he waiting for? With a predatory grin he stalked off in pursuit of his early gift.

The inside of the igloo was dark for a moment until Daniel found the flashlight, turned it on, and turned it to point to the wall. The light was a bit eerie but definitely not a mood killer. Jack wondered if anything could kill the mood he was in at the moment.

Probably not, he figured as he watched with rapt attention as Daniel zipped their sleeping bags together before unlacing and kicking off his boots. With a smirk, Daniel slid into the sleeping bag and proceeded to get out of all his layers. Finally he slipped his glasses into his backpack.

"Are you staying there or are you going to join me?" Daniel asked as he lay back, stripped down to his thermal underwear, and pulled the sleeping bags up and around his body. Sure, it was warmer in the igloo than outside, but not enough to strip to the skin.

Jack was pretty sure that he had never gotten out of his winter gear quite that fast before.

A moment later he slipped into the sleeping bag, and with shy surprise, he let Daniel envelop him in a pair of strong arms. It was more awkward than he'd expected. Elbows were where elbows didn't belong, and eventually they ended up on their sides, facing each other, and Jack wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"Now what?" he muttered and bit his lower lip. Was this what he had had in mind? Well, he wasn't even sure what he had had in mind or even *if* he had had anything in mind...

On the other hand, Daniel seemed to know where he wanted to go, although he looked about as unsure about it as Jack felt. Not that it kept him from trying as he leaned closer to Jack, obviously completely focused on Jack's mouth.

Subconsciously Jack leaned back and it was like watching something in slow-motion as Daniel kept moving forward while he moved back. It wasn't something he was thinking about, because the only thing in his mind was 'Daniel's gonna kiss me.'

Eventually his shoulders and head hit the folded blankets that served as pillows. Blinking rapidly, trying to focus on Daniel's face that kept coming closer, Jack wet his lips, breathing a little faster. They were actually going to do this...

For a split second, Jack wondered why he'd never noticed just how blue Daniel's eyes were, but it was a thought quickly lost the moment Daniel's lips brushed over his.

Firm. A little chapped. Moist...

Daniel's breath was heavy against Jack's face, and as if he had been ordered to do so, Jack parted his lips, his own breathing changing to match Daniel's.

He was caught by the sight of Daniel's eyes once again, though by now the blue was almost eclipsed by the black of the pupils. It lend Daniel an almost eerie look, but it made Jack's heart beat even faster with his own nervous anticipation.

Jack felt his eyelids slide down at half mast, noticed the oddness of the heavy weight settling over him again, though this time there was no winter gear in the way.

"Daniel..." It left Jack as the softest whisper, and it seemed to be all Daniel had been waiting for. The warm lips pressed harder against Jack's, and it felt as if every nerve in his body were attached to his lips in some way.

Tendrils of fire and ice seemed to wind their way through his body, the heat pooling wherever Daniel's body touched his. Oh God, and they weren't even skin to skin.

Jack wasn't entirely sure he'd survive such an experience.

The kiss deepened, and Jack's eyes closed completely and nearly rolled into the back of his head. 'Must be a linguist thing,' he thought as Daniel's tongue explored his mouth, drawing its own strange language on the walls of his teeth and palate.

Parting a moment later, they were both breathing hard.

"Why'd you stop," muttered Jack as he tried to focus on Daniel's flushed face above him.

"Need to breathe," Daniel said with a small grin.

"Nuh, oxygen's overrated," Jack grumbled as he hooked a hand behind Daniel's head and pulled him down for another deep kiss. This time it was less finesse and more sloppy and messy. Not that Jack was complaining, and obviously Daniel liked it as well.

Their warm bodies slid against each other, the garment of the thermal underwear creating the strangest kind of friction. Daniel squirmed and ended up pushing a thigh between Jack's legs, connecting with his heavy erection.

Jack nearly howled into the warm mouth busy eating him. It was almost too much sensory stimulation. Fighting off his orgasm for just a little longer, Jack tried to concentrate enough of his remaining brain cells on Daniel.

Sliding his free hand down along Daniel's body, he felt the clothes pull at the calluses on his hands, but eventually he could close his hand around a cheek that fit his hand perfectly.

Digging his fingers into Daniel's ass, Jack pulled at him until Daniel bucked against his thigh.

'Holy...'

Hesitantly, Jack slid the hand from Daniel's head down their sides. Slowly he managed to slip his hand in between their bodies, easily finding the opening in front of Daniel's underwear.

The heat that greeted Jack's hand was nearly scorching, and for a brief moment Daniel's body froze above him. Jack wondered if he'd done something wrong, but then Daniel seemed to melt against him, a long, pitiful mewl forcing its way into Jack's mouth.

Jack did what he could to keep up as Daniel's kiss became even more devouring. His hand seemed to take on a life of its own, and Jack's fingers slid around hard, hot flesh.

For a moment he wondered what to do, then Daniel got with the picture. The pressure on Jack's erection lessened as Daniel pushed himself up a little, thrusting into the tight circle of Jack's fingers.

Jack's own painful arousal went down a little, to a more tolerable level, but if he were to judge from the way Daniel was excavating his mouth, he wondered if Daniel were trying to reach his balls through his mouth.

With a wet pop, Daniel finally broke their kiss, and Jack wondered if the spots he were seeing in front of his eyes were from the lack of oxygen. Daniel's body shook violently, and he threw his head back, yowling as wet heat splashed against Jack's hand and abdomen.

Daniel collapsed on top of Jack and buried his face against Jack's neck. Jack stared unseeingly up at the white down over them, trying to calm his breathing a little. For once his age and control had been an asset. He wondered idly if Daniel would return the favor or...

Daniel's moan broke Jack's line of thought, and a wet tongue flickered over his neck. This time it was Jack's turn to groan as the gesture brought his arousal back up with a vengeance, and he helplessly pushed against Daniel's conveniently placed thigh.

"Give me a moment to catch my breath," Daniel muttered against Jack's neck. "Then I'll take care of it."

Jack drew in his breath hard. Somehow his mind managed to come up with a lot of suggestions as to how Daniel could 'help' him. Jack tried to calm himself as he slipped his hand up to run his fingers through Daniel's hair.

With a chuckle, Daniel turned his head to look up at Jack, a very affectionate look on his face. The looked turned to pure mischief as he slid down into the sleeping bag.

Jack reluctantly let go of him, then dug his fingers into the sleeping bag as he felt Daniel curl up around the lower part of his body. He wouldn't have thought that Daniel could fit into the sleeping bag like that, but he obviously had hidden talents. Nice talents.

Strong fingers pulled his underwear down, and Jack nearly drew blood as he bit into his lower lip. Daniel's warm breath gusted over his straining cock. Warm, wet and oh so good. That was the only thing that seemed to form in Jack's mind when Daniel's mouth closed around him.

Oh yeah, definitely a gifted tongue. Jack brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Not that anyone would hear him, but somehow he felt a bit embarrassed about the noises he was making.

His hand was sticky, and Jack had covered his mouth with it before he realized that it was the same hand he'd used to jerk Daniel off. His tongue flickered out on its own accord, and a groan escaped him as he tasted his spoils of war. Not exactly gourmet, but it made him even hotter to know that this was Daniel's.

Jack's other hand buried itself in Daniel's short hair. Daniel swirled his tongue around the tip of Jack's cock before the mouth slid even further down on him.

Jack's eyes really did roll into the back of his head this time. Somehow their little room disappeared, and the only thing that felt real to him was Daniel doing the most amazing things to him, strong fingers probably bruising his hips.

When it did hit him, it hit him hard. The release shook Jack to the core, and somehow his mind didn't get what happened next. When he finally forced his eyes open, he was resting with his head against Daniel's shoulder.

"You okay?" chuckled Daniel.

"I think you broke me," Jack muttered sleepily.

"We're a mess," Daniel told him idly.

"Damn... and we have God knows how many days left here." Jack sighed and breathed in the mixed smell of Daniel and sex.

The *click-click* of Jack's radio made them both jump. Neither had heard the 'gate engage.

 _\- Colonel? Dr. Jackson?_

Jack lifted his head, almost hitting Daniel's chin in the process. A quick exchange of looks, and Jack grabbed the radio.

"Sir?"

 _\- How are you holding up, Colonel?_

Jack grinned up at Daniel who had a mixed expression on his face. There was embarrassment in there, but just as much of it was perfect afterglow.

"We're fine for now, sir. Any indications when we can go home?" Jack held his breath for a moment.

The radio crackled a little, and then Carter's voice broke the silence. _\- We need to run a few diagnostics first, but if all goes well, you can probably return in three to four hours._

Jack grinned down at Daniel again. "Roger that, Major. Good work."

 _Just in time for Christmas._ Carter's grin was easily heard in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Jack crowed as he let his free hand smooth up over Daniel's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Carter. See ya in a couple of hours."

 _You two just hang tight, and you'll be home in time for the eggnog and the mulled wine._ Hammond sounded equally happy.

"Looking forward to it, sir," Jack said with a soft smile. "Colonel O'Neill over and out."

The radio clicked off as the connection was cut.

"I guess that means we have to fill the time with something," Daniel said with a fake bored expression on his face.

Jack slid his hand up under Daniel's undershirt, reveling in the feel of warm skin and firm muscles.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Jack mumbled huskily, almost not recognizing his own voice.

"I'm sure we can," Daniel answered, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jack," he whispered against Jack's mouth.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed as he leaned down. "Merry Christmas."

The End


End file.
